Una llamada
by Mei80
Summary: El teléfono móvil puede ser un intrumento poderoso... si se sabe qué decir. Shortfic. Hameron.


**UNA LLAMADA**

Hacía días que la miraba indeciso. La evaluaba más allá de lo profesional durante el diagnóstico diferencial, la seguía con la vista mientras andaba por la sala explicando sus teorías, la espiaba cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio. Ella quizá no se había dado cuenta, quizá sí, pero él no podía saberlo, se comportaba como siempre. Jugaba con sus ojos azules, lo miraba incansable, le dedicaba una sonrisa tras otra. A veces incluso lo miraba con cara de pena, lo que él ya no interpretaba como un ofrecimiento de ayuda, sino como un ruego. Hacía días que sentía algo más por ella, se sentía aventurero, como quien desea explorar territorios vírgenes y desolados.

La vio acercarse con una taza de café humeante. Todas las mañanas tan diligente, tan precisa al hacer el café y entregárselo. Su mesa estaba ya ordenada, lo había visto, las cartas en un pequeño montón sobre ella. La miró intensamente cuando le ofreció el recipiente lleno del caliente líquido; sus ojos se encontraron, sus dedos rozaron los suyos por un solo segundo. Él le guiñó un ojo, probablemente sin poder evitarlo, ella le sonrió y bajó la vista al suelo, ruborizada. House sabía que ella disfrutaba con aquel juego, llevaban con él desde hacía más de tres años. A él también le gustaba, lo había disfrutado mucho junto a ella, pero quería más.

- Vasallos, -les dijo antes de beber un sorbo de café - alguien se tiene que quedar hoy por la noche a vigilar al Sr... -dudó, no recordaba el nombre- al Sr. Paciente. -Cameron frunció el ceño. El hombre llevaba ingresado en Diagnósticos seis largos días y su jefe era incapaz de recordar su nombre.

Los tres médicos se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno quería quedarse aquella noche allí, de hecho, nunca ninguno quería quedarse por la noche en el hospital, demasiado tétrico.

- Haremos el viejo truco de las pajitas. -les dijo mientras cojeaba hasta el office y abría un armario para sacar unos pequeños bastoncitos de madera- Nunca usamos de estos con los pacientes, para algo tendrán que servir. -rompió tres de ellos, dejando dos igual de largos y uno más corto. Los metió los tres en su mano y los niveló por la parte de arriba. Anduvo hasta donde se encontraban los tres médicos, expectantes.

House arqueó las cejas varias veces, le gustaba la emoción. El gesto no parecía divertir a sus empleados, más preocupados por saber quién se quedaría aquella noche. House anduvo hasta Cameron.

- Las damas primero. -se giró para sonreir a los otros dos médicos. Volvió a mirar a Cameron y le guiñó un ojo de nuevo. Ella no supo cómo interpretar aquel gesto y, nerviosa, tiró de uno de los palos. Lo miró y lo sujetó fuertemente, esperando que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo.

House anduvo hasta Foreman y acercó su mano cerrada hasta él.

- No te enfades, Chase, lo de este es para que no me llamen racista. -espetó mirando al rubio con sonrisa pícara. Foreman extrajo un palito de la mano de House y suspiró. Era largo. Cameron miró al suyo. Si Chase no sacaba un palito de menos de, por lo menos, cuatro centímetros, le tocaría a ella quedarse por la noche.

Chase sacó el palito de la mano de House. Cameron se sorprendió al ver que su palo era el más corto. House la miró con cara de pena fingida mientras su dos compañeros sonreían ante su victoria.

- Bueno, iré a terminar con tus emails. -le dijo Cameron a House en voz baja. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su despacho. House no pudo evitar sentirse en parte culpable por todo aquello. No le gustaba mentir a Cameron, pero era necesario. La vio entrar en su despacho y, acto seguido, se giró hacia Foreman y Chase.

- Tenía un plan B. Si le llega a salir el más largo le habría dicho que el juego era así. Es Cameron, se lo habría creido únicamente por no discutir conmigo. -hizo vibrar sus labios en señal de burla. Los dos médicos sonrieron- No me déis las gracias, ya tendréis tiempo.

House volvió a mirarla una vez más. Estaba preciosa con su bata blanca y sus gafas, ordenando sus emails, leyéndolos o eliminándolos. Sonrió ante la estampa de Cameron preocupada por pasar la noche allí. Su plan ya estaba en marcha.

La noche llegó con relativa rapidez. Las pruebas a otros pacientes diferentes al Sr. Paciente se sucedieron y los cuatro médicos se mantuvieron ocupados hasta el final del día. A media tarde Chase y Foreman se fueron. House se marchó a última hora, dejándola sola en la inmensidad del departamento, sólo acompañada en aquella planta por las enfermeras de noche y los pacientes. Miró incansable por todo el departameto, nunca le gustaba quedarse allí sola por la noche, la hacía sentir diminuta, que el mundo se le venía encima. Sabía a ciencia cierta que sus compañeros, incluso House, conocían ese detalle de ella, con frecuencia ponía excusas para no hacerlo o intentaba que cualquier otro fuera el que hiciera la noche por ella. A Cameron le resultaba una situación estresante, quizá inmadura, pero lo cierto es que no tenía miedo por tratarse de un hospital, sino que la oscuridad y el silencio le devolvían sus recuerdos más oscuros, las vivencias más desagradablas que tenía archivadas. No, desde luego, no le gustaban los hospitales desangelados.

Anduvo durante minutos por Diagnósticos. Entró en el despacho de House. Pensó que aquella mañana debería haber dejado las tareas sin hacer, así tendría algo en que matar el tiempo mientras estaba allí. Se arrepintió de ser tan perfeccionista y dejarlo todo hecho. Se acercó a la mesa de House y cogió su pelota. Después anduvo hasta su butaca, la que se encontraba a la entrada del despacho, y se dejó caer en ella. Movió la pelota suavemente de una mano a otra, pensando en él. Sabía que él había tenido algo que ver en lo del palito, en que ella estuviera en aquellos momentos allí. No pudo evitar sonreir, le gustaba que House fuera tramposo, hacía todo aquello que ella era incpaz de hacer, como colar pacientes para las resonancias sin pensar en que otros tendrían que esperar más. Acercó la pelota a su nariz y respiró profundamente. Cuando él no estaba disfrutaba oliéndole, repasando sus cosas y sintiéndole. Le pareció que él estaba junto a ella en aquel despacho mientras se relajaba sobre su butaca.

Una enfermera la despertó del sueño. Se había quedado dormida allí tumbada, pensando en él. Miró al reloj, había pasado más de hora y media desde la última vez que lo había consultado, al tumbarse.

- Dra. Cameron, el paciente se queja de dolor. -le dijo la enfermera mientras le agitaba ligeramente el hombro.

- Súbele la dosis de morfina cinco microgramos. Habrá que vigilar la arritmia. -Cameron se desperezó con delicadeza y se frotó los ojos. La enfermera asintió y salió de la sala.

Se levantó de la silla, más le valía tomarse una buena taza de café o no sería capaz de mantenerse despierta. Anduvo hasta la encimera y puso en marcha la cafetera. Se sentó a la mesa a esperar mientras observaba el agua calentándose. Oyó sonar su móvil. Miró la pantalla: House.

- ¿Cómo estás? -oyó la voz de su jefe al otro lado cuando contestó al aparato.

- El paciente está bien. Acaba de quejarse de dolor, le he subido la dosis de morfina. Le vigilaré. -le contestó ella.

- ¿Quién te ha preguntado por el paciente? Quiero saber cómo estás tú. -le dijo él seriamente.

- Yo... -tartamudeó ella- estoy... bien. Bien, supongo. -dudó al contestar, no sabía a qué vendría aquella pregunta.

- Vamos, Cameron, sé que el paciente está bien, me habrías llamado si hubiera empeorado. Quería hablar contigo. -ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. House quería hablar con ella, se lo había dicho. No fue capaz de articular palabra, se quedó quieta, con el móvil en la mano, pegado al oído. Unos segundos después oyó que el teléfono al otro lado colgaba.

Aún con los ojos como platos acertó a guardar de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su bata. Antes de meterlo miró la hora: las diez y tres minutos de la noche, aún quedaban muchas horas por delante y debía serenarse. Seguramente aquella llamada habría tenido más parte imaginaria que real, siempre ocurría lo mismo respecto a House. Oyó que la cafetera rebosaba y la apagó. Se sirvió café en la taza de House, como siempre hacía cuando él no estaba y ella estaba sola.

Salió del departamento y se dirigió a la habitación del paciente. Lo vio dormido, sin duda la morfina había hecho su trabajo, Seguramente no molestaría más en toda la noche, dormiría plácidamente durante horas, como harían House y sus dos compañeros. Se acercó pesadamente hasta la butaca en la habitación y se sentó, con la taza en sus manos. Observó al paciente durante minutos, aún no habían encontrado qué le sucedía. Seis días y seguían sin una maldita pista. Tomó un sorbo más de la bebida antes de dejarla en el suelo y apoyar la cabeza en la trasera del asiento. Notó los párpados caer y el suelo sobrevenirle de nuevo.

La despertó el sonido de su móvil de nuevo. Adormilada, no miró a la pantalla y descolgó automáticamente.

- Dra. Cameron... -oyó decir a la voz al otro lado- Estabas dormida, lo noto en tu voz.

- House, -dijo ella mirando al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca- son las doce de la noche. -se sorprendió, habían pasado dos horas exactas desde su última llamada- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me está matando algo. Tenía una pregunta que hacerte, varias. Si no me contestas no podré dormir. -Cameron pudo ver a través del teléfono los ojos que siempre ponía cuando quería conseguir algo. Cedió.

- ¿Qué, House¿Qué quieres saber? -preguntó ella.

- ¿Has olvidado a tu marido? -preguntó él repentinamente. Ella se ofendió, él sabía que aquel era un tema intocable, se lo había dicho y demostrado varias veces. Él siguió preguntando al no contestar ella nada- ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de él?

- Lo quería como no he querido nunca a nadie. -contestó ella llena de rabia. No entendía qué derecho tenía House a preguntarle aquello.

- Mentirosa. -le oyó decir- Hay alguien a quien quieres más. -Cameron oyó la línea muerta en el auricular.

Se llevó el teléfono al bolsillo con furia. ¿Cómo osaba...? Lo imaginó preguntando desde su casa, queriendo saber aquellos detalles de ella. No pudo evitar sonreir y sonrojarse.

Esperó pacientemente hasta las dos leyendo una novela. La había leido varias veces durante las noches que había pasado en el hospital, la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Suspiró al ver que su móvil marcaba las dos y tres minutos. No iba a llamarla, no más. Se había hecho ilusiones como una tonta, pensando que las dos últimas llamadas guardaban relación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y procuró relajarse. La vibración del móvil en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla una vez más: House.

Descolgó pero no se molestó en contestar, sabía que él no iba ni a saludarla.

- ¿Has soñado alguna vez conmigo? -le oyó preguntar. Ella se quedó callada. No sabía si debía responder con la verdad o no, quizá demasiado arriesgado. Optó por defenderse, sin dejarse atacar.

- ¿Y tú conmigo? -le inquirió ella, segura de sí misma.

- ¿Por qué crees que te he llamado tarde? -él rió entre dientes mientras la oía suspirar. Su corazón galopaba y había comenzado a marearse. Aquello no era justo, no de esa manera. Se mantuvo callada, esperando.- Vamos, Cameron, no te pongas a la defensiva. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. -le dijo con suavidad.

Cameron notaba sus miembros cada vez más débiles. ¿Acababa House de decirle que había soñado con ella? Pensó en que todo podría ser un sueño, que se despertaría tarde o temprano, como tantas noches, lamentándose de lo que no tenía. Quiso tirar del hilo.

- House... -él no contestó- ¿en serio estabas...? -unos segundos de pausa- ¿House¿House? -le había vuelto a colgar. Maldito House. Siempre conseguía ganar.

Se levantó de la butaca sin fuerzas. Aquella noche estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Al miedo por estar allí, sola, debía sumar el acoso al que le estaba sometiendo House. Sería agradable si no fuera él; ella le deseaba, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar pensar en que él sólo jugaba, que nada de todo aquello era cierto ni tendría futuro. Decidió alejarse un rato de todo aquello y subir a la azotea. Hacía frío, pero no le importaba. Cogió su abrigo, su novela y su busca y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien. Sólo le quedaba la mitad de la noche por delante.

Se mantuvo durante rato en el tejado del hospital mirando las luces de Princeton. Había calma en las calles, silencio. Se sentó sobre un pequeño poyo contra una pared, resguardada del frío. Se abrochó el abrigo y se recogió, procurándose calor. Sacó su novela del bolsillo y comenzó a leer. Dejó que su cabeza abandonara todo lo que la inquietaba en esos momentos y leyó durante mucho rato. Miró al reloj cuando sus ojos ya estaban cansados, las cuatro menos cinco de la mañana. Todo seguía oscuro y silencioso en la ciudad. Recordó lo sucedido y volvió a mirar al reloj. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla incansable hasta que marcó las cuatro en punto. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando el aparato comenzó a vibrar en sus manos. Esta vez sería ella quien ganaría la jugada, no iba a dejarle vencer otra vez. Descolgó el teléfono y no le dio tiempo a hablar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en olvidar a Stacy? -quería devolverle aquel primer golpe asestado.

- 5 años -contestó él sereno y con voz firme. -ella sintió flaquear, no se esperaba aquella reacción.

- Es... mucho tiempo... -la oyó tatamudear. Estaba contra las cuerdas y House lo sabía. No quiso dañarla, no quería que lo pasara mal.

- Siempre cuesta cuando se quiere demasiado. -la ayudó- ¿Cuánto tardaste en olvidarle tú a él? -sintió que formulaba una pregunta peligrosa.

- Aún no lo he hecho. -contestó ella- Siempre será parte de mi vida. -terminó. House no contestó. Los dos sabían la verdad. Ella fue quien la desveló.- Stacy siempre será parte de tu vida. La quisiste, la querías. Nunca podrás olvidarla, aunque quieras.

- A ti tampoco. -contestó antes de colgar el teléfono.

Cameron tembló de pies a cabeza. No podía creer lo que acababa de oir de boca de House. Podía haber sido una declaración, incluso una broma, podía haberse equivocado al oirle hablar. Dudó durante minutos. Quizá había oído lo que quería oir y no lo que House había dicho. Tendría que esperar hasta las seis para saberlo.

Caminó nerviosa por varios pasillos del hospital durante minutos. Anduvo hasta el despacho de Wilson, creyendo, quizá, que él podría estar allí. Se maldijo por ser tan inocente, Wilson no podría estar alli, ella estaba sola en aquello. Anduvo también hasta el de Cuddy. Cerrado. Sin nadie a quien acudir volvió a Diagnósticos una vez más. Entró y reconoció el olor de su lugar de trabajo. Era completamente diferente al del resto del hospital. Allí nunca había pacientes ni material de cura. Nunca olía como el resto del edificio, había moqueta en el suelo y estaba decorado, más parecía un hogar que parte de un hospital.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para repasar unos papeles, pero su mente no le respondía. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez. Habría jurado cuales habían sido las palabras que había oído, solo que no podía estar segura de que él las hubiera dicho. Ella sí las había oído.

Pasaron los minutos, para cuando quiso darse cuenta los primeros rayos de Sol asomaban por el horizonte. Miró de nuevo al reloj de su muñeca. Eran las cinco y media. El tiempo había pasado muy rápidamente, quizá se había quedado adormilada sobre la mesa, no era capaz de saberlo. Se mantuvo nerviosa hasta las seis, sabía qué pasaría a esa hora, no había fallado en ninguna llamada y, para él, aún era de noche. A las seis en punto el móvil vibró de nuevo. Descolgó el aparato y lo acercó a su oído.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste el amor? Chase no cuenta -oyó la voz de House. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir, Chase siempre aparecía en todas sus conversaciones.

- ¿Por qué no cuenta? -preguntó ella divertida.

- He dicho "hacer el amor" -contestó él seriamente- No me digas que...

- No.

- ¿Cuánto, Cameron? -ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, seguido de un temblor generalizado en todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, pensativa. No sabía si debía responder a la pregunta.

- Demasiado. -respondió. Él colgó el teléfono de nuevo. Ella suspiró profundamente, aún con la mano sujetando el aparato. Podía con ella.

Pocos minutos después la enfermera la llamó. Fue a buscarla a Diagnósitcos. El paciente había despertado con mucho dolor en el pecho, habían recogido de las sábanas muestras de esputos con sangre. Cameron tomó las muestras y se dirigió al laboratorio. Sonrió ante la idea de terminar una noche así, de aquella manera, analizando flemas sanguinolentas al microscopio. Entró en el laboratorio dispuesta a terminar con aquello cuanto antes para que House tuviera los resultados a primera hora. Eran ya las siete de la mañana, el hospital no tardaría en llenarse de gente y de pruebas.

Media hora después, con todas las pruebas hechas comenzó a recoger los desperdicios de la encimera. Notó su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo una única vez. Concentrada y sin atender a nada consultó el aparato. Vio que tenía un mensaje sin leer, acababa de llegar. De: House, ponía en la pantalla. Comenzó a leer: "Llevo toda la noche aguantándome. ¿Aún me quieres?" Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control al leer aquel mensaje. El ruido del móvil contra el suelo la hizo sobresaltarse, había abierto por completo la mano al notar un cuerpo tras ella y contra ella. Una respiración cálida en su nuca. Un olor demasiado familiar.

- Vaya por Dios, mujer. -le oyó decir suavemente- ¿Y ahora con qué vamos a jugar tú y yo? -él rio entre dientes y comenzó a besar su cuello, desde el hombro hasta su oído- ¡Dra. Cuddy¡La Dra. Cameron ha roto mi juguete! -continuó besándola y respirando contra su piel mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Ella se estremeció al notar sus manos.

- House... -susurró entre respiraciones. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin control

- Vas a hiperventilar, Cameron. -le dijo él divertido -Y para coger una bolsa tengo que quitar mis manos de donde están. -le confesó burlonamente mientras la apretaba contra sí y la hacía sentir sus manos sobre sus caderas. Ella procuró respirar más pausadamente, momentos después se encontraba más relajada y con los ojos cerrados.- Buena chica. -le dijo él mientras la besaba en la mejilla.- Date la vuelta. -le ordenó, pero ella estaba paralizada.- Date la vuelta, Allison.

Ella se giró con tiento. Por si no fuera suficiente, la había llamado por su nombre. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Las manos de House seguían en su cintura, las de ella apoyadas en la encimera que tenía a sus espaldas. House movió las manos hasta sus muñecas, una a cada lado. Agarró cada una con una mano y, levantando los pulgares, acarició la piel del interior de su antebrazo, trazando círculos. La miró y sonrió al ver que ella cerraba los ojos y se destensaba.

- Allison... -le dijo él en voz baja.

- Esto es increíble. -contestó ella con dudas. Aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo sé, soy increíble. No eres la única que lo piensa. -ella abrió los ojos para mirarle. Lo vio con su mirada clavada en la de ella, sonriendo ante lo que acababa de decir.

Él le soltó las muñecas. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y tiró de ella contra sí. Levantó el brazo hasta su cara y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Él se estaba asegurando de que ella le sintiera contra su cuerpo, que notara cada uno de sus huesos contra los de ella, que notara que él estaba allí.

- Ha sido aún mejor que una noche de sexo. -le dijo House suavemente.

Se besaron.


End file.
